


My Boyfriend, the Best

by Emeka



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Polyamory, boy will that make things awkward later, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Lloyd follows Genis and Mithos on their outing, and ends up bearing witness to something unexpected.





	My Boyfriend, the Best

What had he expected to see when he followed them on their little outing? Definitely not this. He's not even sure why he did go, except that he was maybe a little jealous. It seemed like they had gotten so close so fast... and Genis is _his_ best friend.

Mithos starts it, from what he sees. Too handsy, too close to whisper in his ear. Genis shys away bashfully, but doesn't scold him or anything. As the evening goes on, he shys away less and less, until Mithos holds his hand, and he lets him.

They start to kiss, shy little pecks, and jealousy again roils uncomfortably in Lloyd's stomach. Does Genis think of him at all before touching lips with some other boy? He should reveal himself, or leave and confront him later, either one but definitely not sit here getting the weirdest boner.

Their kissing noises get louder, more eager, until it's hard to look at them. This combination of feelings in his gut hurts. Touching himself makes him feel even sicker, but he can't help rubbing himself. As bad as he feels, those little noises are turning him on, and the thought of their pretty soft faces together, their underdeveloped bodies... is that it? He wants to be part of it?

Mithos is certainly adorable. If they could share Genis, he might not mind. Maybe.

The whispers and nervous giggles pause for a moment. Instead he hears zippers being pulled, the jingle of metal, soft thumps of things falling to the ground. They're getting undressed. The more practical side of him worries--don't they know how dangerous that could be? The other side is telling him to get his dick in his hand and hope for the best.

He opts for the latter. If he didn't have the courage to do anything earlier, he certainly doesn't now.

The voices come back, more giggly, the occasional moan thrown in. His cock throbs with each one. He hates anyone besides him hearing Genis make those noises, _causing_ those noises, but there's a weird pride in it. Isn't my boyfriend the best? The best body for being held and made love to, the best voice for crying out, even the best attitude that sways between bratty and docile?

Would Genis feel the same way if he, Lloyd, had sex with Mithos?

Listening to Genis' sweet song like this is strange, because he can still follow every note. When they made love, he grew experienced in moving along his own orgasm in time to Genis' excitement. They both liked to ride the same wave to culmination and kiss through the aftershocks. Mithos could learn it too, that he's always restless with his hands before he settles on a place to squeeze, the way his hips roll when the first ache of penetration passes, the way he gets less noisy as time goes on because he's breathing so hard, and how his thighs try to close when he comes.

He hears the shift now. The sound of breathing rasping the air. One of them--Mithos, because Genis never has--is still laughing a little. It's the breathing Lloyd focuses on though, and finds that even in this situation, his trained body flushes with arousal. It makes things easier, when he doesn't have to think anything. His instincts know all the signs, the appropriate responses. The only thing (beside the obvious) out of place is that Lloyd is a heavy breather himself, but doesn't dare, and it feels like it's holding him back.

When Genis comes (ah, that sharp inhale and squirmy teeth-gritted moan) he is too many steps behind. It isn't right.

When he gets his own, he's reluctant to have it. Jerking off to sex is one thing, but doing it on the afterglow makes him feel like a dirty pervert. They're very quiet now, only the occasional murmur to be heard, and he's afraid even the wet sound of his fist on his cock might be heard. He holds his breath and trusts his free palm to catch any leaked noise.

He sits quietly as he listens to them dress and return to a more normal atmosphere. The conversation comes slowly like something being heated up, and then they're chirping away at each other like normal. He cleans his hand off with his tongue, even though he hates the taste, because rubbing it into the dirt doesn't seem like a good idea. Probably not tonight... but tomorrow, he thinks, they'll have a lot to talk about.

He's not looking forward to it, exactly. But maybe they can come to an understanding.


End file.
